Iron Sinks
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: Naida Hydra the Water Dragon Slayer has returned him after a three year mission. When she returns to the Fairy Tail Guild new arrivals are their and some relationships emerge between a certain Iron Dragon Slayer and the Water Dragon Slayer. Gajeel/Oc
1. Three Long Years

Iron Sinks

Name - Naida Hydra

Age - 20

Gender - Female

Appearance - See tumblr Luminiabanner .tumblr. com (without spaces)

Personality - She is very much like Mirajane because she is very nice and caring. Naida has only ever loved and cared for the ones around her as her mother taught her to do. She can also sing very beautifully and often sings to the guild.

Guild - Fairy Tail Guild

Guild Stamp - White on her shoulder blade

Powers - She is the Water Dragon Slayer has similar powers to Natsu and the other dragon slayers.

S-class - She is an S class mage and is one of the strongest if not the strongest mage in Fairy Tail.

Mission status - 48 D - rank, 30 C - rank, 27 B - rank 50 A - rank, 16 - S rank, 4 SS - rank

History - Naida was raised by Aquaene the water dragon until she was 10 years old. After Aquaene disappeared Naida found the Fairy Tail guild where she quickly became friends with everyone because of her nice and caring personality. Three years before this story is taking place Naida went on an SS - Class mission which caused her to be kidnapped and placed into an under ground mage fighting rink. If you lost three fights you were put to death. Recently Naida escaped from the prison she was held in and is on her way back to Fairy Tail.

**Chapter 1 - Three Long Years**

My body was bloody and scared as I limped through Magnolia on my way to Fairy Tail. It had been a long three years of brutal fights and beatings. I had finally managed to escape after I rounded up the other fighters into a team to bring down the leaders of the rink. As I walked through the streets of Magnolia I could hear the town folk whisper in amazement at my return. "I was told she was dead!" One gasped quietly. "No, she has been missing for three years," another whispered. "Shouldn't someone help her she look like she is on the verge of death," I heard the last person say as I passed out in the middle of the street.

**Gajeel's POV**

I leaned against the wall quietly watching the Fairy Tail members chatter amongst themselves. It had only been a day since I joined Fairy Tail but it already felt like a year. Juvia fit in quiet well the members already loved her but all I got was the death glare and food thrown at me. I'm not complaining much I'm not a people person anyway but still people I'm trying to gain their trust and I just get it thrown back at me. Mira was always nice though and she isn't that bad to look at either.

Mira looked over at me and smiled as she passed Cana another beer, I nodded my head towards her acknowledging her smile. As the noise started to pick up again the doors to the guild slammed open quieting everyone immediately. "Makarov we need medical attention now!" Mocao yelled walking in to the Guild holding a beautiful sea foam green haired woman. Everyone in the Guild started to chatter about the woman. Makarov stepped out of his office and froze immediately tears welling up in his eyes. "Naida Hydra the Water Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail is alive and home," Makarov smiled jumping down. "Get her into the infirmary and someone retrieve Porlyusica immediately," Makarov ordered as she was brought into the Infirmary with Makarov.

I stepped off the wall curious about the pretty woman who was tattered and bruised being brought through the infirmary. I walked over to Mira and Cana and sat down at the bar, "Who is that woman?" I asked gruffly getting one last look at her beautiful figure. "That Naida Hydra she is one of the strongest if not the strongest guild member we have. She is a Water Dragon Slayer raised by Aquaene," Mira explained. "Well why haven't I seen her?" I asked. "She left three years ago on her fifth SS - class mission and has been MIA until today," Cana told me downing another beer. I nodded my head and went to stand by the wall again thinking about the strange woman.

**Naida's POV**

I woke up to find myself in an unknown room with a sleeping man in the corner. I slowly looked at the man noticing his Black long and spiky hair, his piercings, and his Fairy Tail tattoo. Wait! Fairy Tail! I'm in Fairy Tail! I couldn't help but let tears of joy fall from my eyes, I covered my face to stifle my cry. "Hey, you stop your crying it is bothering my sleep," a gruff voice said from my side. I picked up my head and looked over at the strange man in the room. His red eyes pierced my sea foam green ones as he stared angrily at me. "I'm sorry," I whispered looking down. "Don't get all sad again," he ordered from his position against the wall. "Excuse me, am I in Fairy Tail," I asked him slowly. "Isn't that obvious?" He asked raising a pierced eye brow. "Well no . . . I mean yes, kind of?" I babbled out with a blush. "Well the name is Gajeel Redfox. The old man and Mira told me it was my turn to watch you," Gajeel told me as he got off the wall. "I'm Naida Hydra, it's a pleasure to meet you Gajeel," I greeted with a smile.

"Um may I ask how long have I been here?" I asked Gajeel quietly. "You arrived here ten days ago," I heard Makarov say as he walked into my room. "Master!" I yelled jumping out of bed and hugging him. "Woah Naida you are still healing," He laughed hugging me back. "I'm fine now Master Makarov I have slept and healed enough."

"Well your things were taken out of your old apartment and placed here, so I have brought you your clothes," Makarov said with a smile. I blushed looking down at my nearly naked self and grabbed my clothes quickly pushing Gajeel and Master Makarov out so I could get dressed. It felt good being in my normal fighting gear again; my loose skirt and armor pieces helped me move and stay safe and it was also very stylish and cute.

I slipped on my flats, placed my dragon scale clips in my hair, and walked out of the room to see a smiling Mira. "I'm so happy you are alive," she said in tears as she hugged me tightly. "I missed you too Mira," I smiled hugging her back. She let go of me and whipped her tears. "Let me give you a grand tour of the new Fairy Tail Guild," Mira said leading me out into the main room. "Now I'm going to give you a huge welcome back introduction so follow me to the stage," she said smiling. "Stage? Haha, well that's new," I smiled walking up the steps to the stage. "Yeah now we have a nice place for our beautiful duets hehe," She laughed as she grabbed the microphone.

"Mages and gentlemages!"Mira spoke into the microphone stepping in front of the curtains. "I am pleased to announce the return of Fairy Tail's greatest mage Naida Hydra the Water Dragon Slayer!" Mira yelled as the curtains pulled back to reveal me. Mira handed me the mic egging me on to say something. "Hello friends it is great to be home I've been through a lot in the past three years," everyone cheered, "For those of you who don't know I was sent on an SS - class mission. The requirements were for me to stop an underground fighting rink that pitted young mage against young mage. I was overwhelmed immediately there was too many of them and they were too strong for myself alone. I was taken and thrown into a cell where was stripped of my clothes and given rags to wear, they fed me only bread and water once a day. They forced me to fight against children as young as 9 where you fight to the death or to knock out. If you lost three fights you were sentenced to death in front of the public. I found new ways to try and escape every day but I was recaptured and beat until I couldn't move. The only reason I am here today is because of a great friend that sacrificed his life for my escape and the escape of many mages," I explained looking over everyones shocked expressions.

"I wanted to let you all know that I love you guys and it is the thoughts of your smiling faces that kept me going when I didn't have the strength or will to fight. Fairy Tail is and always will be the best guild ever!" I yelled smiling brightly. Everyone erupted in laughter and cheers as I handed Mira the microphone and jumped off the stage.

Macao came up to me with a big smile, "Hey kid, I wanted to see how you were doing. I'm the one that found you in the streets," He laughed as romeo ran up behind him. "I'm doing great Macao thank you so much. Is this little romeo he has gotten so big over the last three years," I said as I ruffled Romeo's hair who blushed.

I stood up looking around the guild for everyone but three distinct faces were missing and I noticed another new face. "Hey Mira, where is Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza?" I asked walking towards the bar. "They are at their houses healing after an important mission," Mira told me as she passed me some water. "Oh, that's good I missed those guys always making me laugh and smile. I hope they come back soon," I laughed.

"Oh Naida, meet Juvia she was part of the elemental four from Phantom Lord Guild, she was known as Juvia of the Great sea," Mira introduced us as the unknown guild member walked over. "Pleased to meet you Juvia I'm Naida Hydra the Water Dragon Slayer," I said smiling and holding out my hand. "Wow another Dragon Slayer. That is three a part of the same guild. We must me the strongest guild now," She said with determination. "Three? Who is the third I only know Natsu and I. Wait! I'll sniff it out," I said with my finger in the air and a look of determination across my face.

I quickly started to sniff the air around me until I picked up the sent of a Dragon Slayer. I smiled and followed it closely as everyone watched my childish actions with a smile. I continued walking across the room following the trail of the Dragon Slayer magic until I bumped right into the source of the smell himself knocking me onto the ground. The smell of iron and Dragon slayer magic overflowed in my nostrils as I look up to see the Dragon slayer himself Gajeel Redfox. "Gajeel, You are a Dragon Slayer? How come I didn't smell you before?" I asked him standing up. "I don't know maybe you weren't concentrating on the scent of magic," He shrugged and started to walk to the door. "Wait," I called out catching up to him, "what kind of dragon slayer are you?" I asked. "It's obvious dummy," He laughed as we walked down the street. "Well you smell like Iron and you have some really weird piercings, soooo," I said holding out the o, "I'm guessing you are the Iron Dragon Slayer," I finished smiling. "Good dummy got some brains inside her little head. "Hey, that isn't very nice Mr.!" I yelled poking his nose. He growled and grabbed my hand pulling it away from his face. "Don't poke me," he mumbled letting my hand go. I stared at my hand in amazement the tingles from his hand on mine still present.

"Um Gajeel?" I asked catching back up to him. "Hmm," he answered. "Would you happen to know of a place I would be able to stay at till I acquire money to rent my own apartment?" I asked looking up at his tall frame. He grunted, "If you stop being annoying I can let you stay in the extra bedroom I have," he said walking further. "Really!? Thank you Gajeel. I mean you seem really mean and evil but you are actually very nice," I told him as we walked over a bridge. He looked at me sharply, "Stop being annoying or I won't let you stay and you will have to live on the streets."

I pouted and walked quietly beside him until I watched his hand lift up and brush my ear causing me to stop in shock. "Why are your ears like this?" He asked brushing them slightly. "I'm not sure they've always looked like this. My mom used to say it is because I belong to the water which is why she raised me when she found me alone," I smiled up at him as he ruffled my hair and we continued walking to his home.

"So Gajeel how did you come to join Fairy Tail?" I asked as we kept walking. "It's kind of a long story," he mumbled. "Well I like stories," I smiled as my ears twitched slightly. "I was a part of Phantom Lord Guild and I was ordered to destroy the Fairy Tail Guild, so I did. I was also ordered to hurt one of the teams a part of Fairy Tail which I did," he explained looking away from me. "What team did you hurt?" I asked as we arrived at what I believe is his home. "It was Levy, Jet and Droy. That is kinda why you Makarov and Mira are the only people that talk to me everyone else kinda hates me right now," He told me as he unlocked the door allowing me to step inside. "Well what happened after you hurt Levy's team?" I pushed on wanting to know everything the Guild has been through. "Fairy Tail showed up on our door step and a huge fight broke out where Fairy Tail was winning until Aria the strongest of the elemental four hurt Makarov very badly causing everyone to pull back. Then Sol the earth of the elemental four and Juvia the water of the elemental four kidnapped Lucy from Fairy Tail," He explained more. "Lucy I don't know any Lucy she must be new," I told him. "We were hired by her father who is very rich to get her back home with force if we had too. Natsu came and took Lucy back so we brought our Guild to your front door literally, the main guild hall was able to walk and move. The fights continued as we shot a cannon at you guys which was blocked by Erza and the the real fights began where the elemental four went up against people from your guild. It was Totomaru he fire element and Natsu, Juvia and Gray, Aria and Erza, and lastly it was Sol and Elfman." "Wait Elfman beat someone that powerful?" I asked interrupting him. "Yeah he went full demon too. After the elemental four were defeated the tower quit moving because that was how it was powered. I had a fight against Natsu which I lost," he said as he gritted his teeth. "Don't worry everyone looses at times and when Natsu feels his family threatened he will fight to someone is dead," I told him with a smile. "Yeah well after our fight your Master returned and used his power Fairy Law because the guild became completely destroyed from Jose Phantom Lords master. Fairy Law whipped out all the evil leaving us defeated and you guys winning. I ended up here when Juvia asked me to join with her because she didn't want to join alone and I needed money. Makarov didn't turn me away because he knew he could make me better and he knew that I needed money to live," Gajeel finished telling me as we sat on his couch.

"Well I'm fine with your previous actions as long as you have changed and are not against the guild anymore," I told him. "I was never really against the Fairy Tail I was only doing what I was told," he mumbled looking away. "Don't me ashamed everyone is supposed to follow guild rules or you are kicked out. Now lets get some rest it'll be a big day tomorrow," I smiled standing up from the couch. "How do you know?" He asked following me. "Because I know hehe," I laughed as he lead me to the spare bedroom.


	2. I Hate You

**Iron Sinks**

**Chapter 2 - I Hate You**

I woke up before Gajeel and stumbled into the kitchen where I began making breakfast. "Something smells good in here," Gajeel mumbled as he walked into the kitchen startling me. I blushed at his shirtless appearance and turned back to the eggs, "Would you like some eggs and bacon Gajeel?" I asked him as I grabbed some plates. "Umm yeah that would be cool," he replied from behind me. I jumped at his closeness and dropped an egg splattering its yoke all over the floor. "I'm sorry let me clean that up," I mumbled handing him the spatula and grabbing a towel. I quickly mopped up the mess and came to the stove where Gajeel stood. "May I have the spatula back?" I asked holding my hand out. Gajeel smiled and handed me the spatula now having a bite taken out of it. "How am I supposed to cook you breakfast when you eat the utensils?" I asked looking at the spatula in amazement. Gajeel simply shrugged and sat down at the table. I finished making the meal which we quickly ate and headed to the Guild.

When Gajeel and I arrived we sat down next to each other enjoying the new big guild hall. The door suddenly open and in walked Natsu, Gray, Erza, and a blonde I didn't know. "So pretty," I heard the blonde and Happy say looking over the hall. "I can get used to this," Erza said nodding her head. "Hey man what's wrong?" Gray asked Natsu who looked grumpy who mumbled an inaudible replay.

"It's so good to have you back Lu!" Levy yelled up to the blonde waving. "Oh, hi Levy," She yelled back. "It's this awesome? Guess what now we have a swimming pool behind the bar," she told them. "That's kinda weird," Lucy mumbled. "It's just not the same," Natsu pouted. "And we've even got a game room down in the basement," Levy continued. "Does it really need to be this big," Lucy mumbled again causing me to laugh slightly. "I don't like it," Natsu pouted more. "And the biggest change is upstairs! Cause now everyone is allowed to go up to the second floor. Master actually lets more of us go on S-Class quests, but only if a S-Class wizard agrees to go along." Levy finished.

"Well I'm glad you thunder heads made it back safely," Makarov spoke as he walked in with Juvia. "Master!" Erza gasped. "I'd like you to meet Fairy Tail's newest member Juvia. Isn't she a cutie?" Makarov introduced her to them. "i can't wait to work with you," She greeted and bowed. Gray laughed, "So you actually made it in huh." "Thanks so much for helping us in Akane," Erza thanked her. "No I should be thanking you because now I found a new guild," Juvia said with a large smile. "Hey girl," the blonde waved at her. Juvia quickly turned angry and spoke to the blonde but I couldn't hear her over Gajeel's eating.

"We've also added another new member to the guild, someone you might recognize," Master Makarov told them as the turned to face Gajeel and I. "I wonder who he is," Happy pondered as realization hit the four. "What! Him are you kidding me!" Gray yelled towards Gajeel. I was hidden behind Gajeel's muscular form so no one noticed my return. "Gajeel!" Natsu yelled. "Why did you let him in here gramps?" Gray yelled towards Makarov in a fighting stance. "Calm down, I asked him to come along with me," Juvia spoke worriedly. "I don't mind Juvia but he is the one responsible for destroying our guild hall," Erza yelled in an aggressive stance. Gajeel turned from them with a grunt of sadness. "Now, now remember what I told you yesterdays enemy can be today's friend right," Makarov spoke. "Yeah if me and Naida are okay with him here then you should be too," Levy spoke as she hide behind a table. "Naida who is -" The blonde spoke but was cut off by Natsu, "There ain't no way I can work with somebody I can't trust," Natsu spoke slamming his hand on out table sending my water flying to the floor. I stared at the spilt water with sadness as Gajeel quickly turn to Natsu in anger, "What's the big deal with me it's not like I want to be your buddy. And you spilt the poor girls drink.," Gajeel spoke through his teeth. "The only reason I'm here is to get work," Gajeel said standing up cutting Natsu's sight of my sad frame off. "Wait, is that Naida?" Natsu asked but didn't get a reply. "I hate this stupid guild and everyone in it but times are tough so I had no choice but to join," Gajeel continued angrily. My head snapped towards Gajeel after his harsh words, he hates me? Why did I even bother. "Shut up loser!" Natsu yelled at him.

"I know you kids don't like it but as the master of this guild it is my duty to help those who have gone astray find the right path. Give him a shot you might find he is a nice guy. Naida seems to think so," Makarov spoke causing me to blush. "Well I may not agree with you but I will respect your decision, but I'll warn you I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on him," Erza spoke strongly as I stood up from the table.

"Naida!" Natsu yelled wrapping his arms around my small figure once I came into view. "Wait she has really returned," Erza gasped as she ran towards me. Gray followed suit and ruffled my hair with a big smile. "You have been gone for three years. Where were you?" Erza asked worriedly. "Oh you know the usual mage cage fights, cell doors, and little food," I joked as they all stared at me sternly. "You could have been killed," Erza said with her deadly tone scaring Natsu and Gray. "Yes, but I'm home now. I really missed you guys," I smiled as her anger faltered and she embraced my small frame.

The lights went off suddenly and the stage light up revealing Mira. "Hey we made it back Mira," Natsu yelled at her. "good to see you. I'd like to dedicate this song to Fairy Tail's strongest team and congratulate them on their safe return," she spoke kindly as she strummed the guitar and started singing.

Gajeel disappeared from my side through the song making me wonder where he went. After Mira's performance the lights faded and snapped back on to reveal Gajeel in a white suit holding a guitar. The whole crowd froze in shock as the looked at him. "Wrote a tune I call best friend. Would you like to hear it well hear it goes," Gajeel spoke as the crowd yelled obscenities towards him. I looked sadly at him as the crowd got angrier. He is just trying to make everyone happy. As he started playing the crowd got happier noticing that he wasn't that bad at singing. Natsu stud up and yelled, "Man this has got to be the worst song I've ever heard!" Gajeel's guitar was quickly thrown at Natsu's face who snapped back up and yelled again, "You want a piece of me!" They both jumped at each other and started brawling in the middle of the room. "Please stop," Makarov cried at them. A beer mug hit the side of Natsu's head causing him to stop, "Which one of you wise guys threw that!" He yelled angrily. "Natsu would you quit screwing around already!" Gray yelled standing up from his seat knocking into Erza causing her cake to fall off her plate. I gasped as Erza's shocked expression became even more shattered as Elfman stomped on to of it. "Now listen up, if you were real men you'd take this outside!" Elfman yelled but he was quickly kicked in the face by Erza causing me to wince at the painful display. After Erza's kick the whole guild turned into one big fight. I slipped away untouched and behind the bar where the blonde I discovered as Lucy and Happy were hiding also.

The rest of the day went by smoothly until Jet and Droy asked Gajeel to meet them outside. I snuck my way to their meeting sight to see what was going to happen. "So what's the deal? Why did you ask me to meet you out here? Make it fast I have to get to work," Gajeel spoke as Levy hid behind a tree. I walked up beside Levy who looked up at me sadly. I gave her a stern glare causing her to whimper. "We've got a bone to pic with you," Jet spoke first. "For what you did to us, there is no way you're joining our guild!" Droy yelled. "C'mon guys can't you just forgive and forget?" Gajeel asked. "Maybe he's right. I mean now that he is in the guild he's not going to do it again," Levy spoke beside me. Gajeel looked over at her and noticed me causing him to look away sadly. "We gotta let him know," Jet spoke agin. "He can't mess with us," Droy finished or Jet.

"That's right go ahead and act tough why you still can!" Jet yelled as he shot directly at Gajeel. Gajeel accepted every attack the pitted against him. "He isn't fighting back Levy, all Gajeel wants is acceptance can't you guys see that. He only listened to his orders like you would've done if your master ordered you," I told Levy trying to get her to stop Jet and Droy. "Your not giving the new guy a hard time are you?" Laxus' dark voice spoke from behind Levy and I. "Laxus," Jet gasped as we turned to face him. "But seeing as this is the punk that tore down our guild hall I understand how you feel. I bet the only reason the old geizer let you join the guild is cause he was scared of you recking the place again," Laxus spoked in a dark tone walking towards Gajeel. "You know that isn't true Laxus!" I yelled at him in anger walking closer to them. "Oh I forgot you were back Naida the sweet water queen," He spoke darkly, "Don't tell me you and with this guy because me and you had something special." "I never had something with you Laxus," my anger increased with every word he said. "We've become the laughing stock of the magic kingdom because of you! On my way back from my last job I stopped off at a few pubs and I heard some things that really pissed me off. everybody was talking about how weak the Fairy Tail guild is now. No one dared to say that about us until you came along!" Laxus yelled as he shocked Gajeel. I ran over in front of Gajeel to block him from any other attacks. Without noticing me Laxus sent another attack in his direction directly hitting me.

My body became surrounded by the lightning as Levy gasped and Laxus got even more angered. "Don't you see Laxus it doesn't matter about people's opinions about the guild all that matters is our time together," I spoke through gritted teeth as the lighting caused water vapor from my abilities to surround me. "You're taking this too far, calm down man," Jet yelled. "I know Laxus is strong but somethings not right it seems like Gajeel's going down to easily," Droy spoke wearily. "I didn't realize it till now but he's not fighting back," Jet spoke again as I took a stance against grabbed me by the throat and quickly threw me out of the way so he could stomp on Gajeel's head. "You never should've messed with Fairy Tail punk cause now you're gonna have to deal with me!" Laxus yelled kicking him more. "Stop this Laxus! Leave him alone!" I yelled standing up. "I'm not taking orders from you!" Laxus yelled as he turned around shooting lightning at me. I covered my face waiting for the shock that never came. When I opened my eyes I saw the wounded Gajeel in front of me protecting me with his steel arm. "Gajeel!" Levy gasped watching Gajeel risk his life to save me even though I'm the only mage able to withstand Laxus' lightning attacks. "You through with me now cause I got other things to do," Gajeel spoke as he walked away from the scene. "Gajeel, wait," I called out to him. "Just leave me alone Naida, I'm not in the mood for your foolishness," Gajeel spoke harshly as he continued to walk away. I stared sadly at his retreating form pulling my hand to my mouth as tears welled up in my eyes.


End file.
